Singing in the Shower
by bashful-perry-sprouse
Summary: Bashful loves sing in the shower... A One-Shot! Slash/Shy Sneezes (BashfulxSneezy)


_An other request from Tumblr!_

 _((Sorry for my bad english))_ _((I don't speak english, you know))_

It was a quiet morning. The 7D were already up and ready for a full day of work in the mine... except for someone.

Bashful.

He always enjoyed taking long showers in the morning and sing to the beat of his heart, with the thought that no one was listening.

However, your friends hear it every morning and secretly enjoyed his singing every day.

"Bashful sings so beautiful, do you think so?", Doc said as he sat on the sofa with his friends.

"Too bad that only one time had the courage to sing out of the shower", Grumpy groaned remembering The Jollypalloza Concert where Bashful had sung for Queen Delightful.

Dopey whistled fascinated as he listened Bashful sing a beautiful slow, romantic song.

 _...When you see me, others don't_

 _When you smile me, others don't_

 _Could it be that you are who say you love me?_

 _Could it be that I was blind and I couldn't see you?..._

"Awww, How beautiful song!", exclaimed Happy.

"It's very tender and soft ", Sleepy said giving a yawn, falling asleep with the melody, "Ideal to sleep"

"It's not a lullaby, Sleepy", Sneezy laughed, "It's a love song"

 _...You always had me by your side_

 _And I didn't see you_

 _You were always by my side_

 _And I didn't see you..._

All the friends looked at each other, smiling. It was not a secret to them that Bashful has a crush on the Queen, but he is so shy that he has never said a word about it to the Queen.

That's when the cuckoo clock of the cottage gave his daily signal to the dwarves that it was time to start them day's work at the mine.

"It's time to work!", said Sleepy waking up from the spell of the slow song of Bashful.

"But, ¿what about Bashful?", asked Sneezy.

"You stay here to wait for him", Grumpy said as he walked with the other dwarfs to the secret entrance to the mine, "See you in the mine"

That was how the 5D jumped into the secret entrance to the mine, exclaiming: "Heigh Ho" as they enter.

Sneezy sighed when he saw the entrance to the mine was closed, and was absolutely alone at home with Bashful.

In that instant, the sound of water in the shower stopped, and also the beautiful singing of the blond dwarf.

"He should have finished his shower", thought Sneezy.

That was how the brown dwarf went upstairs to go get Bashful. Once on the second floor, he saw his shy friend out of the bathroom with a pink towel wrapped around his waist.

"Bashful!", Sneezy exclaimed to call the attention of the blond dwarf. Which clearly worked when Bashful shyly looked away to see who called by his name.

"Sneezy? What's wrong?", asked Bashful when he saw his brown friend.

"It's time to go to work in the mine," Sneezy said, "The others are gone"

"O-Oh, Floom", Bashful nervous replied, "I'm coming!" he said as he ran into the main room to get dressed.

"Okay, I'll wait downstairs", Sneezy managed to say before Bashful shut himself in the room.

Minutes passed and Bashful was ready to go to work. He went down to the first floor to see Sneezy smiling and waiting as he said he would.

"¿Are you ready?", Sneezy asked, approaching to his friend.

"Yeah", the blond dwarf smiled shyly to Sneezy, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting long when I was in the shower"

"No problem," Sneezy smiled getting closer to Bashful, "I would wait all day if necessary, to hear you sing"

At that moment Bashful blushed totally embarrassed. Actually, he was aware that his friends could hear him sing, but he liked to think that they didn't hear him.

"You listened to me?" He stammered nervous when he could say something. Sneezy felt a little guilty for causing this insecurity return to his shy friend.

"I'm sorry," Sneezy said approaching his shy friend, "I don't want to bother you... It's just, you sing so beautiful that I inevitably stopping to listen to your beautiful voice"

Bashful, hearing the words of his friend blushed over what was already and hugged Sneezy, feeling strangely comfortable and safe in his arms.

"T-Thanks", replied the blond dwarf with a tender smile. Sneezy was separated from the hug to look at Bashful eyes.

"You're welcome," Sneezy smiled as he pointed to the secret entrance of the mine, "Come on!"

"Of course!", said Bashful with a little shy smile on his face.

While, Sneezy activated the door of the secret entrance, a doubt that still persisted in his head didn't wait to be answered.

Before entering the mine, Sneezy turned to Bashful, and let his mind release his big question, but subtly, of course.

"Hey, Bash", said the brown dwarf, "I liked the song that you sang in the shower"

"Really?", asked Bashful.

"Yeah", Sneezy smiled, "You wrote it?"

"Y-Yes", Bashful stuttered a little nervous.

"Ahhh, it's beautiful", Sneezy said hiding his big doubt.

"Ow, thank you", Bashful blushed slightly. Believing that the conversation was over, the blond dwarf would get to the mine, but then Sneezy was filed again.

"Bash...", started the Brown dwarf, " I know it doesn't concern me but... the song, You wrote for Queen Delightful?"

Bashful was shocked. Absolutely flushed, he tried to devise an excuse quickly to avoid confessing the truth. But then his desperate thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the voice of Sneezy again.

"Forgive the question, I know I should not care, but you always write very romantic songs for Queen Delightful about you wish she liked you, but this song was not heard well, but this song was not heard well"

Bashful felt he would faint, he couldn't believe that the song was so obvious, or that he was very obvious.

"For who wrote the song, Bash?", Sneezy asked, releasing his big doubt to his friend..

Bashful was speechless, not knowing what to say. He had no excuse, it was very obvious that the song was not for the queen. However, he didn't want to admit the truth.

"F-For no o-one in particular", Bashful stammered rubbing gently his hands in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Are you sure? I felt very specific", Sneezy insisted. Determined to find an answer to his question, he is even closer to the blond dwarf, achieving that his will put even more nervous.

"U-Umm... I-I..."

"Was it for someone who is close to you?", asked Sneezy, even closer to him.

"W-Well..."

"Maybe for a friend? One of us?", Sneezy insisted, pressuring even more the blond dwarf. Bashful emotions were so brutal in that moment that he couldn't take it anymore.

Totally blushing, sweating, trembling, and overflowing with his nerves like their feelings, in a desperate and instinctively act, he shouted so loudly:

"FOR YOU! OK!? I WROTE FOR YOU!"

It was then that tears threatened to overwhelm the small and timid eyes of the blond dwarf.

"I-I'm so sorry", Bashful sobbed. Repented of his boot nerves, he left Sneezy and ran as fast as he could to shut himself in the bathroom.

Sneezy was in total shock. Actually, he wanted to hear the answer, he wanted the song was for him. But he didn't expect, in truth, didn't expect. He felt amazing to know that song was for him, made him feel really skyrocketing.

But then he realized of something disturbing. Bashful!

When the consciousness returned to him, he immediately ran as fast as he could up to the second floor and then run to the bathroom door that was closed. He tried to open it in many ways but useless, the door was locked from the inside. The only things that Sneezy could be heard from inside the bathroom were small and sad sobs. It was obvious… Bashful.

What could he do? He didn't want this to happen!

He couldn't hold back anymore, he felt things for Bashful. Things he had never felt with anyone.

He didn't know what to do! The least he wanted was Bashful is blamed for everything!

Then, an idea came to him suddenly, as they usually do his sneezes.

 _"_ _When you see me, others don't_

 _When you smile me, others don't_

 _Could it be that you are who say you love me?_

 _Could it be that I was blind and I couldn't see you?..."_

Bashful stopped his cries and started to listen to what he believed was his song.

"W-What?", thought the blond dwarf, "Sneezy is singing my song?"

Suddenly something felt in Bashful's heart. It was the same emotion that inspired him to write that song for Sneezy. Bashful was really confused, he couldn't understand anything.

Why he felt so with Sneezy, and not with Queen Delightful?

Bashful didn't want to admit it to anyone, but ago a time that he had ceased to feel those butterflies in his stomach every time he was near Queen Delightful. He didn't understand why until then began to feel those same butterflies every time he was with Sneezy.

Why?

 _"_ _...You always had me by your side_

 _And I didn't see you_

 _You were always by my side_

 _And I didn't see you..."_

Bashful unconsciously he smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. He felt he had to go out and do what his heart told him.

Shyly he grabbed the knob of the bathroom door and slowly opened it, to find that brown dwarf that made him feel special.

Sneezy smiled when he saw the blond dwarf look out the bathroom door. He was so happy that Bashful just left the bathroom, the brown dwarf hugged him with all his might. The hearts of both dwarfs accelerated like crazy.

"Forgive me, Bash" whispered Sneezy, while hugging Bashful, "I didn't pressure you to tell me the truth, it's just..."

"Needless to say anything," interrupted Bashful, away from the hug to look into the eyes of Sneezy, "I-It's my fault, I'm sorry"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Sneezy holding the hands of Bashful, "It's not your fault"

Both dwarves felt an electricity perambulate their bodies at the time that their hands touched. Their eyes met and Bashful began to feel those butterflies in the stomach.

"It's my fault… for not having confessed before what I feel for you…", Sneezy whispered ever closer to Bashful. The words of the brown dwarf made the heart of the shy dwarf swell up completely. Bashful inevitably blushed when Sneezy moved a little closer to him.

"I really love you, Bash..." he confessed Sneezy without losing eye contact, "I'm really crazy for you"

Bashful completely mute, was silent, not knowing what to say, he looked down. Sneezy held Bashful's chin delicately and raised his eyes so he could see his eyes. The distance was becoming smaller, and all logic disappeared from both minds. Their lips were about to unite, when…

"No!", Bashful screamed turning away from Sneezy, "T-This is wrong, we can't do it!"

"Of course not, "Sneezy said returning to surround the shy dwarf on his arms, "There's nothing wrong, Bashie", he said gently stroking the cheeks of Bashful, making his blush even more and a shy smile appeared on his face .

"Aw, S-Sneezy I-I…", Bashful stammered nervously, with a tender smile on his face. He couldn't help thinking that this was wrong, but he couldn't deny what his heart wanted.

"This can't happen, Sneezy", Bashful kept insisting, "What will the others say? Do you think they will agree? And what will happen if ours doesn't work? It will ruin our friendship forever! A-And if...?"

Sneezy was not going to stand there, letting insecurities Bashful devour him completely. He gently grabbed the chin of the shy boy to look him in the eyes and leaned closer, and gently putting a finger to his lips, tenderly shushed.

"Shhh…", Sneezy whispered approaching his face to Bashful further, "... Just shut up and kiss me"

Before Bashful could react, Sneezy joined his lips to him in a tender and passionate kiss. Bashful was totally surprised, but when he felt the electricity running through his body again, just got carried away, closed his eyes and answered the kiss. Their lips danced celestially as if they were destined to fit perfectly together. The hearts of both dwarfs accelerated as never before, and the electricity dominated the beating of their hearts. The butterflies in their stomachs fluttered out of control, and like everything around they had disappeared, leaving only their heart sending their shares.

Both dwarves had the racing heart as never before, and comforting warmth arose between the two. Bashful moved his arms around the neck of Sneezy, to bring them closer, never wanting to leave him. Sneezy gently stroked the smooth cheeks of the blond dwarf, begging not having to leave such delicate cheeks, and those exquisite lips.

However, the lack of air destroyed the desires of both boys, and they both had to be separated. When their lips were disconnected, the pleasant warmth vanished and a raging cold enveloped them. Both looked to the eyes, which are infinitely lost, and all they could do was sigh simultaneously:

"Wow…"

Both dwarves couldn't look away from them, and smiling between them, shared another quick kiss before hugging like if was the end of the world.

Bashful, now aware of everything he felt for Sneezy, the only thing he could think was;

"I think ours with Sneezy… if it could work…"


End file.
